


有必要再次體會

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 七夕賀文OOC有，ABO設定代入Omega Clef x Alpha Kondraki慎入，有自己大略想的假設
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	有必要再次體會

Clef一向不太喜歡自己的身體，身為一個Omega必定會經歷的發情期也從來沒給他好印象，於是從他有能力弄到抑制劑那天起便不間斷的服用，儘管他也沒辦法習慣那種副作用，但頭痛、嘔吐什麼的他早已習以為常。

不過問到他第一次發情的事情時他都避而不答，那件陳年舊事只是一陣心傷。

_當他們看到了新生，他剛被摧殘，Lily卻睜著淚水直流的眼，嘴裡要真相，滾燙的鹹水就快要淹上他的小腿時他做出了選擇，於是擁有萬隻眼睛的女神在鹽水裡開出了彼岸紅花，他得以自由。_

這個月的發情期還是準時，一向都仔細計算日期的Clef決定就這麼放手一次。

* * *

「我說，Clef，」Rights的笑臉看起來很友善，就像Clef曾經看過的幾個溫柔助理，「你沒必要離我這麼遠吧？」

這時他才發現他習慣性又遠離有人管理的儲藏室，放著抑制劑的櫃子和幾盒餘貨，這個地方總是有一股他不是很喜歡的氣味。「...什麼時候輪到你管這裡了？」Clef有些悻然的問，平時那位掛著冷靜表情的Beta並沒有出現，「她今天沒來。」Rights拉開了櫃子的鐵門，「你用不著害怕吧，又不是不認識我。」

「你是Alpha，」Clef皺起眉頭，臉上並沒有擺出他平常慣有的笑，「而我現在來這裡的目的你應該很清楚。」

「是是，我知道了。」她嘟囔了一句，但還是伸手拿了盒抑制劑，然後有些慎重的帶到Clef面前。

「等等，我今天有別的想法。」Clef向後退了一步，「...先不要給我，我明天再來拿。」

Rights有些訝異的睜大了眼睛，疑惑的抽回了手，「我以為你申請是要今天拿。」

她困惑的歪著頭看著跟平常比起來有點彆扭的Clef，然後剎那間恍然大悟的狀聲了自己的理解。

「啊！你、你該不會想要...」Rights會這麼驚訝也是有原因的，在基金會出了名的不喜歡肢體碰觸的Clef博士——除了某一個姓Bright的傢伙，需要的話他非常樂意賞給那混蛋幾拳——今天居然想要放棄抑制劑，然後讓自己沈浸在失去理智的歡愉裡？

這麼想來仔細嗅嗅，Rights幾乎聞到了一股淡淡的薄荷味正在空氣中擴散。

「...我知道了、」Rights有些遲疑的轉身回儲藏室，「你該走了，好好享受吧。」

聽到一段還算愉悅的哼唱讓Clef放心了一點，於是他也離開，並決定在今天之內都不要離開辦公室一步。

* * *

Kondraki是個Alpha，而且很顯然的不擅交際，不如說是出現在他生活裡的趣味過於稀少。Omega這個人種對他來說其實就像鑽石，珍貴但是存在不多。

雖然Clef是個Omega，在Kondraki知道這回事之前他幾乎以為他是個Beta，因為有著能跟自己鬥法個半天還不輸的體能和沒有出現的發情期，甚至是一絲絲味道他都沒聞到，這一點都不符合現在世風日下的社會對Omega的評論。

很不湊巧的他們就算關係不錯也沒有察覺到對彼此到底萌生了什麼樣的感覺。

他有些躊躇的站在電子門前，因為就算他敲了三次門還是沒有回應。

Kondraki猶豫著要不乾脆一點直接用權限卡刷開門然後闖進去帶傳真資料出來。同樣等級的權限在這時候可真方便呢，他想，但是那扇門並沒有上鎖，而權限加護現在沒有作用。

於是他深呼吸了一口氣，然後帶著最壞的打算壓下了門把。

「......」

一股濃郁甜涼的薄荷香直竄Kondraki的腦門，但這並不是什麼薄荷糖或是點心的味道。

是正在發情的Alto Clef。

他輕輕的關起了門，有些戰戰兢兢的走向Clef的辦公桌，然後就在此時他才想起最近似乎是自己的易感期。

完蛋了。他想。

「......你還好吧。」在滿佈著Omega信息素的辦公室裡Kondraki無能為力，只能稍稍咬著下唇勸自己冷靜一點，「......唔、Kondraki你來幹什麼、」幾聲悄悄溜出的喘息不偏不倚的敲進了Kondraki的耳膜，看著面頰緋紅的Clef他真的硬了，他默不做聲，然後靜靜的拿起放在桌上已經處理好的傳真。

然而Clef的情況一點都不樂觀，幾把已經在他身體裡熊熊燃燒的慾火讓他渾身不適，許久未再嘗試這種狀態的他只能咬著自己的袖子來壓抑自己的喘聲，他有一些後悔做了不拿抑制劑過來的決定，但眼前的Alpha可能是能澆熄他身體熱情的冰水，也能滿足他很想試試的性慾。

他想了想平時和Kondraki的相處模式，除了偶爾吵架或打架以外幾乎要沒有任何肉體關係，雖然關係很好但他們根本沒有過親密的體液交流。Clef空著的另一隻手滑進了身後，伸進底褲的手光是輕輕碰一下軟滑的生殖腔口就牽出幾絲晶瑩的水線，酥軟的身體渴望著性愛，而現在滿佈空間的信息素正努力地透露Kondraki這個訊息。

「......哈、Kon、」Clef仰起頭有些羞赧的用因為情慾有些黏膩的聲音問著，眼神殷切且熱情的注視著Kondraki已經起反應的下身，「...你也有感覺了吧、幫我一把、」

Kondraki也逐漸感覺到自己身體裡也點起了一把烈火，需要即刻撲滅，來自Alpha的信息素也開始在空中和薄荷味相互碰撞，那是一股麥子一般令人醉心，帶著酒香的濃烈氣味，和Clef甜涼的信息素混合後變得有點像香草麵包的氣息，這股味道很快的煽起兩人已經燒起的情慾，火漲慾高而無法抵擋。

「...不要怪我。」

Kondraki簡短的回應了一聲就翻過Clef的辦公桌。

一陣粗魯的動作除去了Clef已經被汗水浸透的衣物，在襯衫底下還算標準的身材難得讓Kondraki覺得有些性感，而Clef敏感的身體接受碰觸時因為微微快意而顫抖，「...Konny、快一點、唔——」幾絲呻吟從嘴裡流出，已被褪下褲裝的下身被Kondraki因握劍而結有厚繭的手摩擦時他只感到前所未有的舒適。 「...嘖、」Kondraki咬咬牙，看著Clef這樣的色情讓他很躁動，於是他往Clef衣物滑落的肩膀咬了一口，「...哈、！」疼痛傳來，但是他並沒有感到不齒，反而放鬆自己的體重輕輕的撲在Kondraki的身上，然後認真的用有些麻軟的手脫去他的衣服。「...你啊、」Kondraki皺著眉頭也解開自己的皮帶扣，「等什麼、快點、──」Clef發出急躁的喘聲，身體已被情慾支配的他沒有多餘的心力去顧及自己存在感低落的尊嚴，而Kondraki說實在的也是不太耐煩，於是他扶上Clef有些柔軟的腰際，然後用力地把粗大的勃起擠進他不住收縮的生殖腔。

「嗯、呼、──!」當Alpha比常人粗大的硬挺撞進敏感的內裡時讓Clef倒抽了一口氣，已經濕滑的生殖腔因為性慾而泌出更多滾燙的液體，Kondraki開始抽送時他幾乎快要撐不住身體，跟第一次糟糕的經驗比起來Clef非常享受這一次，於是他也試著扭動自己的腰肢來迎合填充他腦門的快感，希望Kondraki能再進去更深的地方，他甜軟且顫抖的聲音和吐息噴流在Kondraki的耳畔，「...Kon、再、深一點、哈──!」在他完話前Kondraki早就使勁探向更深處，一陣強烈的快感讓他軟了腳，柔軟的內壁緊緊地收縮了一陣，滾燙也澆在Kondraki的硬挺上，「...操、Clef、」

「...哈、──!」Clef仰著頭，呻吟無法壓抑的從嘴裡傾瀉出來，逐漸堆疊起來的快感幾乎使他睜不開眼，生理性的淚水順著紅潤的臉流下，不耐的Kondraki不想因為快感而發出無謂的聲音，於是他又再次咬了Clef的肩頸，很貼心的繞過本是腺體存在的位置，「...喂、不要咬、唔──!」Clef沒有多的力氣去組織髒話來制止身下這個正在把他往死裡幹的Alpha，但從他滿布水氣的異色眼裡他看到的不只是一個臨時的炮友，雖然心裡一個理性的地方交代他不要再犯一次錯，但誠實的身體決定把自己託付給Kondraki，「...唔、?」

突然一個溫情的吻讓Kondraki原本紊亂的呼吸差點停止，雖然他不太懂，但他也伸出舌頭與Clef的交纏，時不時Clef有些銳利的牙劃過，而他也不太客氣的還擊。「...Kon、哈、」Clef在幾次攻勢後無法支撐，生殖腔開始絞緊，「唔──、!」然後他也咬向了Kondraki的肩膀，呻吟一度中止在咬合的動作裡。Kondraki忍著些微的疼痛不太愉快的低吼了一聲，已然成結的生殖器也沒有要離開的意思，被纏緊個三五秒後他也射在了Clef的生殖腔裡。

在Clef躲了Kondraki的兩天過後，Kondraki有些不好意思地又敲進Clef的辦公室。這兩天他要嘛就是不在辦公室要嘛就是在忙，Kondraki好不容易逮到機會找到他。

「......你怎麼樣、?」他的神情比較像是期待Clef早就已經死了或是怎麼樣。

「...被你撿到那個不知道萬分之一的機率，不然就是你不孕。」剛剛服用完抑制劑的Clef有些不適，但他還是冷靜試著和眼前的傢伙友善溝通。

「...嘖、」

但還好沒有釀下甚麼需要以身相許的大禍，他起碼鬆了口氣。

「...不好意思。」

「你來就為了這個?」

「......其實我很好奇有沒有下一次。」

「.....你是不是瘋了?你以為你的運氣真的好到每次賭都賭的贏嗎?」

Clef幾乎沒辦法正眼再面對這個男人了，不僅白目、遲鈍還欲求不滿嗎?他只能擺出傻眼的姿態，用手抹了一下原本該笑著的臉。

但他還是想再給他一次機會，雖然他不能保證Kondraki總有一天會察覺、會了解，但他喜歡上次的親密交流。

「...戴保險套。」

雖然他也沒辦法確定會不會上癮就是。

**Author's Note:**

> 那種感覺是什麼就自己去體會吧(x  
> 七夕快樂


End file.
